User talk:Snow White Tan/Flareway
Discussion Any thoughts? - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:56, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Cool. :: Flare is bad? lol [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 23:40, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::: Flare rocks my socks. At least when a few people are spamming it on the same target at the same time. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:42, 23 February 2008 (EST) ::::Submit plz. Rusty 17:18, 28 February 2008 (EST) :::::You serious? People will just rape this the second I submit it. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:22, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::::::It's not like flare is necessary in the build really, got enough damage without it too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:48, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Opposing monks go /wrists when people in their team dies from flare spam. And it's fun. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:11, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::Mind Blast nerf :(. Super build though.--Relyk 21:06, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Energy is not a problem for this, nerf or no nerf, as it has a BiP. I wanna try this so bad. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:51, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Why Lava Font, they'll just run away or switch. Put Searing Heat or Teinai's Heat instead of Lave Font, much better. Should put stuff like Mirror of Disenchantment or Power Return to disable monk. 2 Cry of Frustration Eles would pwn too :D. Build:E/D Mind Blast Air Hybrid, replace with Immolate with Flare, so you atleast have blind ^_^. The Build:E/any Mind Blast Warder is perfect for this too. The best thing about flare is that its just below the 60 dmage for spirit bond. Rip Enchantment is pretty imba now, GoC could be replaced. I'd replace GoF for Patient Spirit. Idk, unless none of that works for HA.--Relyk 11:22, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Runners With the recent nerfs, Flame Djinn's Haste is hardly a viable running skill for these fellas. Change to Storm Djinn's Haste? - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 21:01, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :The runners will be easy to kill won't they?--Relyk 11:22, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::They're squishies, yeah, but they can still be healed while they run. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:47, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Aftercast Is probably why flare is considered bad. Frans 11:27, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :.5 seconds cast and .75 seconds aftercast, so it's about the speed of a sword or axe. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:46, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::HOMGZORZ, that's 45 DPS from just Flare. Wut about Mark of Radgort and Lava Arrows? I liekz spacial AoE burnz. Also, Diversion will be a baed counter if you lose Flare. -Mike 20:30, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Hmm "Meteor to catch runners and zap monks while spiking." Cept for the fact Meteor misses when the target has a speed boost, a nice idea. --84.24.206.123 19:59, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :True, I forgot that little detail. Still, if your enemy tries to rangerstep to avoid your flares, smack him in the face with a meteor. That ought to stop him. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:54, 30 April 2008 (EDT)